Bathtub and Shower
by Ki75une
Summary: It is Pepa and Silvia's 4th month anniversary and Pepa has a surprise for Silvia. Written in Silvia's POV. For mature audiences only.


_Silvia's POV_

"Joder, Pepa is not going to like this!"

It's 11.00pm. Today is our 4th month anniversary, and also exactly one month since Pepa moved in to my house.

And I'm still at the lab. Why am I at the lab when I'm supposed to be celebrating our anniversary in Pepa's loving arms, kissing her, hugging her, doing "things" with her, to her, on her? Blame it on the Mafia, who last night decided to shoot each other silly in a drug trading that went haywire, which of course left me with an unbelievably messy crime scene and two bodies laden with bullets to perform autopsies on.

Pepa has called and texted numerous times asking me to come home ASAP, but her patience has become increasingly thin each time she called/texted.

"Hey pelirroja, come home before 8.00pm, ok? We're celebrating our 4th month anniversary!" she said when she first called.

"Where are you? … Oh, still at the lab? … Ok, but come home soon. I'll wait for you", she said when she called at 8.30pm.

A text came in at 9.00pm. "I hope you have taken your dinner. I'm HUNGRY so I've taken mine as well. Take your time to finish your work. Because I can WAIT"

Oh no, this is not good. Pepa is angry. Angry Pepa equals bad. Happy Pepa equals Good. Ain't that hard to figure out, right Silvia?

Lots of reminder texts followed. And then…"You're still at the lab, huh? Are you planning to come back TONIGHT? AT ALL?" she yelled when she called at 10.30pm.

Uh-oh, I can sense the frustration has built up to become anger, threatening to boil over 100 degrees. No, correction, it's not 100 degrees of water; it's more like 1,250 degrees of hot molten lava gushing from the volcano.

So, with Pepa's yelling still ringing in my ear, I finished tagging the last of evidences and decided to call it a night. With a determination to reach home before midnight, I quickly descended the stairs to the car park and start to drive home with the speed and precision like a F1 driver. Fernando Alonso would be proud…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's 11.30pm. I finally reached home. I parked my car in the car park and turned off the light. I exhaled loudly, hands gripping the steering wheel til my knuckles turned white, bracing myself to confront the angry Pepa, and thinking a million and one ways on how to explain and justify my lateness, just damn afraid I've nothing but ruined this otherwise perfect night. I walked into my apartment's lobby and greeted the night shift guard and got on the elevator. When I reached my unit, I hold my breath and turned the key to open my front door, and…

Dios mío! Candles! Hundreds of it! Everywhere! On the floor, on the cabinet, on the shelves, on the kitchen counter, on the dining table… And they lit a trail to our bedroom too. And I smell faint sweet scent of lavender lingers in the living room...

What is this, I thought. A surprise? This immediately transported me back into my memory lane to the first time Pepa gave me a surprise, the romantic picnic at the countryside, which I have crowned the Mother of all surprises. It's not a pleasant surprise; it's actually the opposite, inventing a fake operation was not acceptable, and I have made it very clear to Pepa that day. But it had led to another surprise, revelation I supposed, which was my father's acceptance of our relationship. I still remembered Pepa was scared shitless when Papa had walked in on us loving each other and I chuckled on that thought. It's not easy to see her in fear; my fearless, gun toting, hell raiser Pepa, and that day I had a first class view of it. I'm still amazed that I managed to raise my arm, hold her reassuringly and stand up to Papa to show him and stake a firm claim that this was whom I want to be with for the rest of my life. This memory has always managed to warm my heart and soul, and just look at us now, loving each other fearlessly and having others accepted that we loved each other.

_"Pepa?!"_ I called out. Silence. I half expected that Pepa would jump out and sweep me off my feet and carry me to our bedroom and proceed to kiss me senseless and make love to me til the early morn. So I waited. Nothing. And honestly I'm quite disappointed. Sigh~ I locked the door behind me, put my purse on the side table and I took a few steps forward. Then, I saw my slippers on the floor with a note on it.

_"Take off your shoes and wear this."_

Is this some sort of "Pepa says" game? Intrigued, I quickly decided to play this game so I took off my shoes and wore the slippers. Another few steps forward, I saw my bathrobe with a note on it.

_"Take off your clothes and wear this."_

Hmm… Is Pepa telling me to strip? Interesting, I wondered what she is up to… Erm, I know, it didn't need a rocket scientist to figure out what she's up to, but with this game going on, I can't help but feel curious how this is going to pan out…

I proceeded to take my dress off, the one I wore when I summoned all my courage and told all my demons and fears to go to hell, and went to seek Pepa out and kiss her in the bathroom after so many years since I last kissed her at Sarita's First Communion. Until now, it's still the best decision I've made all my life. And that night I felt so complete. That I finally realized I spent years chasing a path that wasn't really me. And that's why it's gone so badly for me. That with Pepa, I felt like that's what I've been looking for, where I'm supposed to be. And it's also the night that I acknowledged that Pepa's a great kisser. In fact, great didn't do her justice. If there's any superlative adjective greater than great kisser, then she's that.

I snapped out from my recollection and next contemplated on whether I should take my bra off. Hmm… ok, I'll take it off, it's uncomfortable anyway, and I want to be comfortable, right? So that I can unleash the sexy Silvia on Pepa, right? I assured myself. I left just my panties on, well, I kind of want Pepa to have work a bit harder to get me completely naked, the naughty Silvia in me wanted that, and just imagining her doing the things to get me naked left me flushed. I finally wore the bathrobe over my naked body and tied a secured knot in front. I walked a few more steps, towards our bedroom, searching for another note when I saw our towels stacked up together with a note on it.

_"Bring these towels with you. Keep on walking, you're almost there, my princesa."_

I just love her calling me princesa. Oh no, I love whatever name she called me, especially when she moaned it or even better yelling it in ecstasy. Oh yeah, later I'll make sure she'll yell my name in ecstasy. I took the towels with me and kept on walking. I finally reached our bedroom door, held my breath and pushed it open gently.

_"Pepa?!"_

Dios mío! There's a big bouquet of fresh flowers by the bed… Decadent chocolates on the pillows… Rose petals were sprinkled everywhere on the bed… I shuddered at the thought of what we're going to do on our bed later with that kind of setting and licked my lips with anticipation.

I heard I Will Survive by Elfed Hayes playing softly from our stereo in our bedroom. I remembered when I took Pepa to gaze at the stars down at the dark streets; I swear to God I kept hearing this song playing in my head, serenading to me that I will survive this night, that I won't crumble under all my tingling nerves and the fear of rejection, that she won't laugh at my naivety because I've shown her that she doesn't need to go back to Sevilla to see the stars, that I will summon enough courage to get my message, my want, my need across, that I will ask Pepa to stay in San Antonio, to stay here with me. So, I was genuinely surprised when Pepa told me this when she first moved in to my apartment…

_3 months ago… The song was playing on my stereo while she was unpacking her duffel bag in the bedroom. "Hey, that song." Pepa had said. What's with the song? I asked, curious. "Nothing, just that I had this song in my head that night when you took me to gaze at the stars." Pepa shrugged._

Now, if this happened in other circumstances, it's spooky. Cue Twilight Zone theme song. But for me, like what Pepa had said that night, it's PERFECT. My plan to bring her to see the stars after she said she got no reason to stay in Madrid = Perfect. The actual stargazing setting (plus me breaking all the streetlights) = Perfect. Me summoning all my courage to ask her to stay = Perfect. And she actually agreeing to what I felt somewhat ridiculous request at that moment = Perfect. Pepa and I, us = PERFECT.

I snapped out from my nostalgic reminiscence. Moving on, I saw our bathroom's door was slightly ajar and the light was on. I didn't know why but I was nervous and my mouth was dry. I swallowed hard with great anticipation of finding her in there and to finally reveal her surprise that was threatening to topple her first surprise off its throne.

A few more steps and I saw an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling inside, two glasses with a note beside it.

_"I know your mouth is dry, princesa. Pour the champagne and drink up. And bring me a glass too."_

How on earth she knew that my mouth was dry? It still amazed me that we kind of know our needs and wants or what we want to say or think by just looking into each other eyes. Like when we agreed to stay back behind with Lola when Paco went to save Lucas. Like when we agreed to throw a bachelorette party for Sara so that Lola won't feel left out. Like when we agreed to go the mission to capture the Kaiser. Like when she grabbed hold of my hand and offered me strength when I desperately needed it in the mobile van during the mission. Like many other instances that happen between us every day. It's like mind melding. But this… this is like 6th sense. Somehow, Pepa has upgraded her senses to another level of Pepsi Mind Melding challenge. She has somehow learned to forego the eye contact and delve into ESP. Mental note: Need to learn that skill later. Correction, need to learn it tomorrow.

I poured the champagne into the glass and washed it down my throat in one gulp. Dios, it felt so good. I poured another glass and carried it with me. I gently pushed the bathroom's door and cautiously called out her name.

_"Pepa?!"_

There she was, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, wearing a bathrobe, flashing me that trademark million-megawatt smile. I froze. I swear I could have butterflies flew riot inside my stomach; have my stomach doing flip-flops like Elena Gómez or have melted into a puddle of goo by just witnessing that smile. Suddenly I felt this warm fuzzy feeling engulfing my being.

_"Ah, there you are, my princesa. I was beginning to think that I'm going to spend our 4__th__ month anniversary sleeping in here alone. Oh, my drink, gracias", _she said, taking the glass of champagne from my static hand, proceeded to finish it and placed the empty glass on the edge of the bathtub.

_"Lo siento, Pepa. There was a mess at the crime scene where the Mafia shootings occurred and …"_, I felt her fingers on my lips, shushing me explaining my lateness.

_"Shhh… Now, now, we're not going to spend the whole night listening to you explaining why you're late, right? I got much better plans than that!" _she said, cupping my face with both of her hands, grinning mischievously. I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. God, sometimes it scared me how much I love this woman! And especially when she's in a forgiving mood.

_"Hmm, Pepa. I like the sound of that... So, what were we going to do?"_ I raised my eyebrows and smiled at her seductively and felt a sudden rush of excitement of things yet to come. Oh Silvia, you and your dirty mind, I thought to myself.

_"Getting impatient, huh princesa? First, let me help you out of this bathrobe", _she laughed at my eagerness and started untying the knot of my bathrobe. I started to untie hers too but she stopped me and shoved my hand away. _"Don't you do a thing", _she said. I sighed and can only nodded in agreement.

She continued to untie the knot of my bathrobe. When she was having a hard time untying the secure knot I've made, she frowned at me and said, _"You made this knot on purpose?"_ I smiled devilishly to her and teased, _"Oh honey, I thought you were the master of untying knots. Surely this is not an obstacle for you."_

Always a trooper, she was unperturbed by this challenge and kneeled in front of me to untie the knot diligently. When she finally untied the knot, she grinned triumphantly and said as she slowly ascended to her feet, _"That wasn't so hard."_ I cheekily gave her a small peck on her lips as to congratulate her.

She pulled me closer to her with her arms and looked directly into my eyes. She proceeded to slowly take off my bathrobe, letting it drop to the floor, her eyes never stopped looking into mine. Her eyes, dark and full of desire, slowly descended from my eyes, leaving a burning trail along my neck, body, and finally stopped at my panties. She pouted a little, leaned in as her forehead touched mine and gazed into my eyes again. _"Have you forgotten to take this off, princesa?"_ she said, hooking her thumbs on both sides of my panties.

Her eyes, her dark brown eyes were so hypnotizing. Her face, her chiseled face was so gorgeous. Her lips, her slightly parted lips were moist from the champagne she just drank, the lips that's begging me to kiss it. I got lost looking at them, so lost that I didn't hear her asking me the question. _"Princesa?"_ She breathed huskily into my face, tugging softly on my panties. The tugging snapped me out of my hypnotic state. _"Y… yes, I thought you could help me taking it off"_ was what I could muster as the answer.

_"Oh, another obstacle for me, huh?"_ She smirked. Before I could say or do anything in response, she swiftly pulled down my panties and took it off my legs, all that in just one second. If there were any competition on who's the fastest at taking panties off your partner, she would've won hands down. She must've been able to sense that I'm hopelessly aroused and my patience to not do a thing was growing thin every second that went by.

I was grateful. And what did I do when Pepa got her senses correct and did exactly what I want her to do? Well, I pulled her up by grabbing on the flaps of her bathrobe. Pepa instinctively moved her hands to my hips and pulled me closer to her. I locked my arms around her neck and I kissed her. Hard. When I parted my lips giving way to her tongue, I began to feel my heart beat faster. With our eyes closed, and us feeling our tongues fighting each other for domination, Pepa's hands were caressing my back, leaving trails of goose bumps wherever she touched. She broke off from kissing my lips, and I began to complain but stopped when I felt her kissing and biting my earlobe, and proceeded to lick along my jaw line, and kissing and nibbling down to my neck. The pounding of my heart against my chest intensified, which surely Pepa would've felt when she sucked on my pulse points. Sensations were shooting throughout my body and I, between those fiery kisses and caresses on my back, can't help it but began to sigh.

Hearing me sighing, Pepa pulled away from me a bit and looked me in the eyes. Startled and obviously flustered, I looked at her with disapproval and placed my hands on the nape of her neck to pull her down to kiss her once again. But she placed her fingers on my lips and said; _"Hold on, I got another surprise for you."_

She held my hand, led me to the bathtub and pulled away the curtains to reveal it. Dios! The bathtub was filled with water and bubbles floating, candles were placed along the bathtub and a massage oil bottle was standing at the side of the bathtub. _"I've prepared a hot bubble bath for you. It's with SENSUOUS bath oil and ROMANTIC aromatherapy bath salts." _She accentuated the words sensuous and romantic with small kisses to my hand. _"I read from a book that it will soothe tiring muscles, like what you must be having now after a long day at work."_ She trailed her hand along my arm to my shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

If I'd thought I loved her a while ago, I swore I loved her even more now, if that's possible. I was rendered speechless and motionless by her thoughtful surprise. She smiled that million-megawatt smile again and obviously delighted at watching the surprised look on my face. Seeing me obviously dazed when I didn't comment about her surprise, she tugged my elbow, trying to shake me out of my stupor.

_"C'mon, get in. What are you waiting for? Waiting for me to roll out the red carpet for you?"_ She teased while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I clucked my disapproval at her joke and slapped her arm. _"Ow!"_ She feigned pain from the slap but burst out laughing when she saw me chuckled at her feigning pain. _"Ok, ok, princesa." _She stifled her laughter. _"Now, get in. Be careful."_ She held my hand to lend me support to get into the bathtub. I stepped into it and slowly lowered down until I sat in it. Dios! The warm air and the hot water and bubbles felt so good against my skin. I can't help but to close my eyes and inhale deeply, relishing this wonderful feeling.

When I exhaled stridently and reopened my eyes, I saw Pepa stood rigid beside the bathtub, looking at me. _"You're drooling, Pepa. Get in."_ I smiled at her and wiggled my index finger, motioning her to get into the bathtub with me. She smiled at me and began untying the knot of her bathrobe and then letting the bathrobe drop to the floor. However, she did all this achingly slow, while focusing on my face, reading my facial expression. And what do you think my facial expression was like? I was looking at tall, lean and tanned Pepa, stripping herself naked… Dios, look at those legs! I realized my mouth was hanging open when she chuckled, _"Pelirroja, you're drooling"_, repeating what I've said to her just now. I scowled at her remark and crossed my arms over my chest. _"Ok, ok, I'm just joking. Scooch forward"_, she stopped chuckling and gestured me to give her room to sit behind me.

When she finally sat down behind me and extended her legs to either side, trapping me in between, the water level rose and spilled out of the bathtub.

_"Eureka!"_ I exclaimed, while turning around to face her.

_"Huh?"_ Pepa furrowed her eyebrow, obviously puzzled.

_"Eureka!" _I exclaimed again, vying her to understand. When I saw her looking at me quizzically, I started to explain._ "Archimedes said this when he stepped into a bathtub and noticed that the water level rose_ _and spilled out of the bathtub. He then understood that the volume of water displaced must be equal to the volume of the part of his body he had submerged. This meant that the volume of irregular objects could be measured with precision, which was a previously intractable problem that all scientists at the time were trying to figure out."_

Pepa stared at me wide-eyed, but I continued, _"He is said to have been so eager to share his realization that he leapt out of his bathtub and ran through the streets of Syracuse naked."_

She finally laughed out loud and said, _"So now, are you expecting me to leap out of this bathtub and run through the streets of San Antonio naked while shouting Eureka?"_

I clucked my disapproval at her joke again and slapped her arm and turned to face forward again. But she just laughed heartily at my latest science geek lecture. She swept my hair to the side, rested her forehead in my hair and breathed into the back of my neck. _"You may be a geek, but you… are… the… most adorable… prettiest… sexiest… geek… in the world"_, she whispered, interspersing those words with kisses along my neck and to each side of my shoulder. _"And I'm so very lucky to have someone with both beauty and brains to love and be loved in return."_

I shuddered at her kisses and turned around a bit to face her. And she was smiling sweetly back at me. My eyes were moist, touched by her tender words. _"I'm thankful to be loved by you, Pepa, and I love you too, very much",_ I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips affectionately. I let the kiss linger and her hands instinctively went underwater and grabbed my waist. She pressed her body closer to mine to deepen the kiss. The kiss intensified and our hands were caressing each other's back. After awhile, we need to break off the kiss to catch some breath when she suddenly said, _"And I won't leap out of this bathtub now and run through the streets outside naked shouting Eureka!" _

_"People will think I'm CRAZY, not a genius!" _She accentuated the word crazy with an amusing laugh. This time, instead of slapping her arm, I splashed water to her face while she was laughing. Bubbles decorated her face and she spitted out some water that got into her mouth. _"Ay! So you want to play splashing water, huh?"_ She splashed water back to my face as well, all ready for water splashing battle. I laughed and just grabbed hold of her wrists, wanting to stop her from further splashing more water out of the bathtub. Still gripping her wrists, I turned to face forward again and lie down to rest on her body. Sensing my cue, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me back against her body. I sighed happily and thoroughly enjoyed this feeling. Who wouldn't be? Me resting comfortably on Pepa's naked body with her arms hugging me tight inside a bathtub with hot bubbly water. And subconsciously, my hands began to stroke her thighs slowly underwater.

I heard her breath hitched and felt her arms around my waist tightened. I moved my hands to the inside of her thighs, never stopped stroking. She moaned into my ears and purred, _"Hmm… that feels good, Silvia."_ Yearned to make her feel better than good, I pressed my back onto her body and stroked the inside of her thighs faster, each stroke inching closer to her core.

_"Hmm… I know what you're trying to do Silvia but let's go slow, okay? No need to rush cause we have whole night. To love each other."_ She moved her hands from my waist to hold my hands and intertwined our fingers together. _"Okay. Yes, you are right. We have whole night. To love each other."_ I concurred and nodded, smiling to myself.

_"Uh huh… hold on."_ She picked up the massage oil bottle, swept my hair to the side and poured some oil directly onto my shoulder. She began to massage my shoulder while depositing kisses on the back of my neck, down to my scapula and back, interspersed small kisses with big open-mouthed ones. Her hands expertly giving me a back massage, her fingers kneading down the both sides of my spine, applying pressure on my tired muscles, right down to my lower back. _"Ah… yes, Pepa, right there." _I sighed whenever she hit the right pressure points.

Her hands slowly moved up my body from my lower back and I gasped when her palms began to massage my breasts. I moaned breathily as she softly pulled on my nipples in between her thumb and index finger. _"You like me doing this, don't you?" _She asked while kissing my cheek. _"Yes, but I want more, Pepa. I NEED more."_ I pleaded breathlessly. Her hands reflexively continued to move down to my stomach. I began to feel a familiar tingling sensation beginning to spread across my stomach and it was starting to get more intense in my core. Overwhelmed by this sensation, I responded by scratching and digging my fingernails onto Pepa's thigh. _"Easy, Silvia. Relax."_ She whispered to my ear. Afraid that she might bleed, I relaxed a bit and let go of her thighs. I moved my hand to cup her face and brought her lips to mine and kissed her with fervor. Then, without warning, she slid one hand down my stomach and cupped the mound between my legs.

I let out a moan when she slipped her fingers onto my burning core. While her fingers played with my clit, I sweated and moaned, my fingernails again digging onto her thigh. I convulsed once, then second and third time. After the fourth time, I just couldn't take it anymore. _"Pepa, fuck me."_ I said with most conviction I could muster at the moment.

She licked the outer rim of my ear and whispered, _"Okay, whatever you want, princesa…" _Her warm breath tickling my ear only served to heighten my desire. Obliging my demand, she gently slid in one of her fingers and started moving her finger back and forth inside me while her thumb stroked my clit. I couldn't help it but started to moan more rapidly. I held onto the back of her neck and tilted my head to kiss her jaw. She turned her head a bit to kiss me, both of us moaning into each other's mouth. She moved her other hand up to caress my stomach and traced aimless patterns on my exposed skin, goose bumps rising along the way. Her expert hand then continued upward and then cupped my breast, squeezing it gently and stroking my nipple. That gave me another jolt of pleasure and I moaned loudly into her mouth. _"Like that, don't you pelirroja?"_ I mumbled my approval incoherently, unsure whether Pepa understood me or not. But I got my answer when she slid another finger into me. _"Ahh!"_ I exclaimed, surprised at her sudden move. _"Hmm… I guess you like that too!"_ She whispered huskily. I nodded furiously and started bucking my hips to each of her thrusts to feel more of her in me. I was gasping and writhing and felt the tension building up ready to explode. _"AH…YES, PEPA!"_ I hung on to her tightly and screamed her name as I started to shudder and began to feel a wave of pleasure come. I was in seventh heaven.

Pepa held me tightly, kissed my cheek, my temple, then my ear sweetly. She started whispering sweet nothings in my ear, a gesture I loved her doing after lovemaking. I just lay on top of her, sighing contently and enjoying this blissful feeling. After the waves of delight eventually passed, I turned to kiss her passionately. _"That was great, Pepa!"_ I smiled with satisfaction. _"I love you!"_

_"I love you too! But princesa…" _She raised her eyebrows inquisitively and grinned wickedly. _"What makes you think I'm done with you? Now, turn around!"_

_"__What?"__I turned around, inquiring. Perhaps I just had a mind-numbing orgasm because my mind could not think of the reason why she asked me to turn around. _

_"__What do you think? To massage your feet of course! Do you want me to massage your feet?" __She asked, sliding her hands from my knees and kneading all the way up to my thigh. Unbeknownst to her, her touching me this way sent _ripples of ecstasy through my body again.

_"__Y… Yes. Of course, Pepa. I would love you to massage my feet."__I said, shivering from her touch._

_"__Okay. Now, turn around." __She repeated her request. I shifted my body to turn around in the bathtub and my movement caused water to splash over the side. I lie down on my back, facing Pepa and putting my feet straight out to her hands. _

She picked up the massage oil bottle again, positioned my left foot on her right knee and poured some oil directly onto it. _Her_ hands _began to massage_ my foot, the oil felt amazing. She took my left foot in her hand and slowly run her hands up and down the foot to warm it. She then moved her thumbs to the sole of my foot and put hard pressure in a circular motion to soothe the nagging ache that existed from hours of standing in the lab.

After kneading away the pain in the sole of my foot, she supported the heel of my foot in one hand by cupping it, then held my toes in her other hand. Moving through each toe, she squeezed, stretched and then gently flexed and pointed each toe. I wriggled my toes each time she finished flexing one.

_"__Like that, huh princesa?"_ She asked me with delight.

_"__Mm hmm"_ I mumbled my agreement, reveling in her touch.

Taking away the hand that supported my heel, she held the toes up with one hand, and then used her knuckles to knead the foot from the area under the toes all the way to the heel. She then used both hands to press her fingers into the skin of my entire foot.

_"__Dios! That felt good!" _I gasped._ "And ticklish too!"_ I giggled and wriggled my toes at her.

_"__Haha… I thought so."_ She playfully tickled my foot and I playfully kicked in retaliation. _"Ok, ok… Stop kicking more water out of the bathtub!"_ She stopped tickling and continued massaging.

As a finishing maneuver, she threaded her hands through my toes, and circled my foot one way 5 times, then reversed and circled the opposite way 5 times again. _"There, done!"_ She exclaimed happily and I opened my eyes to see her smiling widely at me. _"Your right foot please."_ I obliged and placing my right foot on her left knee, she repeated the same massage steps again.

After hearing her declared for the second time that she has finished the massaging, I opened my eyes again. I truly loved the sensation of the foot massage she has given me that I wriggled my toes and smiled contented. _"Dios Pepa! Where did you learn how to massage like this?"_ I asked, a bit intrigued at her mastery in massaging. _"Oh, you know, when I ran away when I was 18, I need to work to support myself. Giving massages was one of the million odd jobs I did. No big deal."_ She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

_"__Oh, Pepa… I'm sorry."_ I apologized, thinking of the hardship she had to endure when she ran away when she was just a teenager. _"I'm the reason you ran away and…"_ I could not stop the tears streaming down my cheeks.

_"__Shh, I never said it's your fault."_ She wiped the tears from my cheeks. _"In fact, I'm glad that you kissed me at Sara's first communion. It gave me the courage to go after you when I came back. And look at us now. Look at where we are now."_ She smiled and caressed my cheeks.

She always knew what to say to comfort me. I chuckled and answered, _"Yeah, naked and in a bathtub."_

_"__That's right! Naked and in a bathtub! _She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "_Now, stretch out your legs." _She commanded.

I obliged and stretched out my legs. _"What are you going to do next?"_ I asked.

_"__I'm going to massage your legs. Close your eyes, sit back, and enjoy it, princesa."_ She kissed my lips and I sat back into the position I was in just now.

She massaged up from my left calf to my knee using her thumbs. Holding the back of my knee with her left hand, she stroked with her right hand in a clockwise direction up and around the knee cap and round to the back of the knee; then stroked with her left hand in an anticlockwise direction, repeating this sequence several times. She then used her thumbs to make small, overlapping circles and worked into the area directly around the knee cap.

She continued to massage up from the knee cap to the top of my thigh, using the heels of her hands and glided her hands back down to my ankle. She wrung all the way up my leg, starting at the ankle, and then kneaded the thigh area. I gasped at the motion and opened my eyes to see her face, close to mine, in deep concentration, massaging my left leg. _"Pepa…"_ I moaned her name and grabbed her face to press a fervour kiss onto her lips.

I found myself engulfed by warm, moist lips as she kissed me back. I sucked on her lower lip fiercely before exploring her mouth with my eager tongue. I was succeeding in our tongues' battle inside our mouths when she pulled away unexpectedly.

_"__Silvia, I'm not able to finish this if we continue kissing."_ She said breathlessly, pressing her forehead onto mine.

_"__I can't help it. You were teasing me."_ I breathed while placing my hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her close to kiss her again.

_"__Teasing you? God Silvia, I was massaging your leg, not TEASING you!" _She said, completely flustered.

_"__Vale, vale. I'm being unreasonable. Please continue." _I sat back again, vowing to have more self control over the situation. But considering how aroused I was, I didn't know whether I could control myself if she got anywhere near my thigh again.

She continued giving light feathering strokes down the length of my leg and over the feet to finish the front of my leg. _"Vale, done!"_ She exclaimed triumphantly and proceeded to repeat the same steps on my right leg.

And when she started massaging my right thigh as she did with my left one, as expected, I lost my limited self control, again. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer to me and kissed her. This time though, Pepa did not pull away but her kisses were deep and wet. She instinctively moved closer and positioned herself in front of me. She caressed my left cheek with her right hand and steadied herself with her left hand by holding on the edge of the bathtub while kissing me passionately.

As our kiss intensified, Pepa pressed down and rubbed her body against mine, which created a heavenly friction between our bodies, before lifting up again. _"You bitch…"_ I groaned in frustration into her mouth as I ran my hands up and down her back, trying my damndest to pull her closer to me.

_"__Mm hmm, but I'm your bitch. What are you going to do about it?"_ She challenged. Before I could answer her, I felt her tongue travelled down to my neck, giving me little kisses, nips and bites there. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, giving me goose bumps, causing me to gasp and automatically arch my body further into hers.

_"__Nothing much, I'm afraid."_ She smirked, obviously delighted at my speechlessness. _"Pepa, you…"_ I tried to counter but her right hand was on the move again, this time down from my neck to my collarbone, and dragging it down my left breast, massaging it and flicking my pert nipple with her talented fingers.

_"__Dios, Pepa!"_ I gasped at the contact and started to breathe harder.

_"__What is it, princesa?"_ She asked innocently, but her smug face was unmistakable.

_"__Aah, nothing…"_ I said, biting my lips, trying to recover and take control of the situation and not do what she wanted me to do.

_"__Still not begging, princesa? Maybe this will change your mind..."_ She drawled as her tongue made its way slowly down, creating a path from my neck to my right breast. She tenderly circled my nipple, before capturing it her mouth, sucking it and flicking it with her tongue.

_"__Dios mio!"_ I gasped and tangled my hands in her dark locks, pressing her head against my chest, to feel more of her tongue on my breast. Her right hand, which was still massaging my left breast, moved slowly down, palming the curve of my stomach, skipping to my inner thigh, and back to my stomach again, giving me just fleeting touches. I sighed. My bitch was evidently teasing me, willing me to beg.

_"__Pepa… please…"_ I breathed out. _"What is it, Silvia?"_ She asked, looking up from my breast. _"Lower, please, lower, please…"_ I whimpered. _"Si, my princesa. Whatever you desire."_ She complied and lowered her hand to touch my most intimate area.

Pepa moved her mouth closer to my ear. _"Mmm Silvia, you are so warm and wet already, for me?"_

_"__I'm always warm and wet for you."_ I let out a sigh and closed my eyes, reveling in her touch.

_"__You're so damn beautiful right now pelirroja, do you know that?"_ She husked into my ear and bit my earlobe.

_"__I know. And you know what else?"_ I opened my eyes and smiled devilishly at her.

_"__What?"_ She asked curiously.

_"__You're damn beautiful yourself!"_ I drawled, my hand trailed down between our bodies to reach Pepa's crotch and gave a start. _"And may I add, warm and wet too!"_ I chuckled.

_"__Ah, you bitch!"_ She smiled and kissed me again as her fingers began sliding in my slick heat while her thumb massaging my clit.

_"__Likewise."_ I mumbled into the kiss. My fingers soon mimicked hers, making her moan to my touches. _"I want to make you come, Pepa."_ I whispered, my fingers teasing her folds. _"I want to hear you scream my name when you come."_

_"__You are doing… Dios… a fucking good job! Don't stop." _Shewhimpered as my fingers slid into her heat. I smiled at her plea, _"No, I'm not going to stop. Not a fucking chance."_

We continued to kiss fervently while our fingers and hips thrusting rhythmically, sending new waves of ecstasy through my body and bringing me again almost the point of orgasm. I could feel that Pepa was on the edge too, so I adjusted the rhythm of my thrusting to ensure that we climax together. My timing was immaculate, a scream of my name, and another scream of Pepa's name echoed around the walls of my bathroom as we climaxed simultaneously. Our bodies' spasms caused _water_ _splashing _furiously over the rim of the _tub_, wetting the bathroom floor. We gave each other one final kiss before I hugged Pepa around her neck and she circled her arms around my waist and kept her nose buried in my hair, catching our breaths.

After calming a bit, I placed my hands on both of her cheeks, bringing her to face me and asked, _"Still in seventh heaven?"_

She smiled sheepishly and answered, _"Yeah."_ Touching my right hand with her left, she exclaimed, _"Your fingers are magical! I don't think I can move right now."_

_"__Pepa."_ I looked at her seriously. _"Por favor. I know it's difficult but I need you to stand up right now."_

_"__Why? What's wrong, Silvia?"_ She asked quizzically. Panic set in when she came to realization, _"Oh my god, did I… hurt you? Am I… crushing you?"_ She stuttered badly as she struggled to move off me as quickly as she can.

_"__No, no, it's nothing like that."_ I assured her, holding her to stop her from moving. _"Just stand up."_ I smiled at her sweetly and gave her a soothing kiss.

_"__Vale."_ She eyed me curiously as she stood up, with her back against the wall. I got on my knees and started to run my hands along her long legs, from her ankles, up to her thighs, feeling her skin pimpled to my touch along the way.

_"__Dios, Silvia!"_ Pepa looked down at me and bit her lip, _"Don't stop!"_

_"__Liking this, don't you?"_ I smirked. _"Don't worry. I will not stop until I hear you scream my name again." _I flicked my tongue against her clit, watching her jerk against my touch.

I continued to ascend her body, licking her belly button, up to her taut abdomen, feeling her stomach muscles squirmed against my touch. My mouth soon found her right breast and while I licked and tasted her nipple, my right hand was massaging her left breast.

Her hands, all this while being inactive, were now in my hair, grabbing on for dear life. Her breaths were labored and heavy and she moaned whenever I kissed the sensitive spots of her body. My tongue made a trail from her breast, to her collarbone, then to her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point, one of her sensitive spots, making her moan again. My lips were soon as hers, kissing her passionately, my tongue licking her lower lip, asking for entrance, and when she granted it, our tongues swirled against each other, our heads tilted to give the kiss more passion.

Hard on breathing as we were both running out of air, we pulled away to get a much needed breath. And when Pepa placed her hand on the nape of my neck to pull me down to continue the kiss; I stopped her by placing my hands on her shoulders.

She started to give me a WTF look and tried to pull again. I stopped her again, smiling at her devilishly and said, _"Turn around."_

She started to protest but I was having none of it. _"Just be a good girl and turn around."_ My hands moved to her hips. _"I'll REWARD you if you be a good girl."_ I squeezed her flesh to emphasize the word reward.

_"__Vale."_ She smiled excitedly and turned around.

I stepped towards the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water streamed over our bodies. Then, I detached the shower head and stepped behind Pepa again, holding her firmly in my arms.

_"__Silvia…" _Pepa whispered. I smirked when I can feel her muscles clenched in anticipation.

_"__Did I turn you on, Pepa?"_ I whispered, kissing her shoulder blade. _"You knowing what I'm going to do to you?"_

_"__Joder, Silvia. You know you always turn me on. You even turn me on when you're angry. So, I basically melted if you're all sexy like now." _She whimpered, pressing her back into my body.

I smiled and kissed her neck, _"I feel the same too."_

I placed the shower head in front of her and set it on pulse. I used my fingers to part Pepa's folds and her hips immediately moved with the pulsing as I teased her clit with the pulsing water.

I held her tightly as she moved, wanting to bring her as much pleasure as I could. _"Silvia…"_ A deep moan escaped her lips and her right hand moved to grip my thigh tightly. _"Silvia, por favor…"_ She cried out helplessly.

I turned up the pulse, feeling her body jerked from the stimulation. _"Do you know you're so damn sexy now, Pepa?"_ I moved my free hand to her breast. _"Do you know you make me so aroused when you're sexy like this?"_

_"__Dios, Silvia…" _Her body trembling, she whimpered when she felt my hand squeezed her breast. _"I'm going to…"_

For the second time, the scream of my name resonated around the confines of my bathroom. Pepa slumped into my arms as I held her tightly, moving the shower head away as the stimulation became too intense. I kissed her back softly, my right hand held her across her chest and my left hand anchored to her waist.

_"__That was…"_ Pepa was breathless, her body flaccid.

_"__Magical?"_ I offered.

_"__Yes… Magical…"_ She chuckled, turning around. _"And charming… enchanting… wonderful… delightful…" _She drawled, interspersing those words with kisses on my cheeks, lips, and neck.

_"__It meant the same thing, Pepa. They are synonyms for magical." _I said. _"It's redundancy."_

_"__No, Dr. Castro. It's me having a good vocabulary."_ She winked and grinned. Her grin turned into a laugh when I shook my head disapprovingly.

_"__Ok, enough of lectures. Let's get dry."_ Pepa stepped out from the bathtub and grabbed my hands to support me as I stepped out too. She grabbed one of the towels and started to run it all over my body to dry it off. I did the same and we were both giggling, teasing each other with soft and firm touches on our bodies. When we were finally dry, we helped each other into our robes. Then, Pepa held my hands and whispered, _"I hope you enjoyed our 4__th__ anniversary."_ I smiled, pulling her hand up to place a kiss on the back of her hand. _"Enjoy is an understatement. I mean we should do this more often."_ I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. _"Anytime, princesa. I'm always here for you."_ She kissed my lips softly. _"And I'm always there for you too, Pepa." _I said as I kissed her back.

Hand-in-hand, fingers entwined, we walked into our bedroom. We separated at the foot of the bed as we made our way to our sides of the bed. We took off our robes slowly, all the while looking at each other stripping it off our bodies. We lie down on the bed, and Pepa moved behind me, carefully spooning me in her arms as I settled the covers over us. My hand was fluffing my pillow a bit when I touched the chocolates.

_"__Pepa, what are these chocolates for?"_ I inquired, holding it up so that Pepa could see it.

_"__Hmm? Oh, the chocolates. Well, originally I planned to use those chocolates before the bath. But you were back late, so I thought we skip that and head straight to the bath." _Pepa explained.

_"__Use the chocolates? How on earth can we USE the chocolates?" _I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. _"__We can eat it, but use it?" _

_"__Oh, princesa. I intend to melt it…" _She whispered into my ear. _"__Slather it all over your body…" _She ran her hands all over my body, giving me soft touches. _"__And lick it off you." _She licked my neck, creating a trail down to my shoulder, making me tremble. I smiled at her affectionate gesture when I felt her soothing arms wrapped around my body.

_"__Well, Pepa. We don't have to waste these chocolates. There's always tomorrow!"_ I said excitedly, waving the chocolates above us.

I felt Pepa smiling widely on my shoulder. _"Can't wait!" _She smirked and kissed my shoulder._ "Good night, mi princesa."_

_"__Good night, mi amor. I love you."_ I put the chocolates aside, moved my hands over to her arms, caressing her smooth skin.

_"__I love you too, always."_

_FIN_


End file.
